Additions
by Writing Is Speaking
Summary: Aang prepares a special surprise for Katara, but must first finish a few tasks before giving it to her. Set after The War.


**_A/N: ORIGINAL PLOT NOT MY IDEA!_ This one-shot was inspired by a little comic I found on deviantART! Here is the link: .com/art/question-168863056**

**Hello! This is my very first Avatar fanfiction, so if you could please review, it would mean _A LOT_ to me! I also take requests, ideas, POLITE criticism, and love when people give me suggestions! So please don't hesitate! I hope you love my little one-shot!**

* * *

><p>Avatar Aang sat cross-legged as he carefully and skillfully carved out the intricate design. So far his patience and concentration were paying off. The two beads were now two perfect spheres and smooth as silk. Now all he had to finish were the symbols of his people. Aang carefully began to carve out the counter-clockwise swirls, being sure that each one was even. Once finished with one bead, he repeated his steps onto the next. After duplicating the design onto the second, he placed one bead in each palm, examining his work. A smile appeared on his face, very satisfied with the results. Step one complete.<p>

"What are those, Aang?"

The Avatar jumped 10 feet into the air. He would've gone higher if it weren't for the inconvenient ceiling smashing his head. Katara threw her hands to her mouth as she looked up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Aang! I didn't mean to startle you."

Aang merely chuckled nervously as he glided back down to the floor. Once grounded, he quickly hid his hands behind his back, making sure the beads were tightly gripped in his fists and out of sight. This didn't go unnoticed by Katara as she tried to lean her head around her boyfriend.

"What were you doing? Those looked like some sort of beads."

Aang avoided looking Katara in the eyes, knowing very well if he did he wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut.

"Beads? What beads? I don't see any beads,"

To emphasize his point Aang began moving his head in random directions. The only response he got was a very confused expression from his girlfriend. Seeing that she knew something was up, he resorted to getting out of there as quick as possible.

"Uh, I just remembered! Zuko, he, uh, needs me, yeah! Something about a meeting! Bye, Katara!"

Being sure to use his Airbending for assistance, Aang ran out the door leaving Katara literally in a cloud of dust.

Aang continued running until he was positive that Katara hadn't followed him. Tucking the beads into his robe, he made his way to complete his second step. Since the end of The War, family and closeness had been a top priority to everyone. That being said, Hakoda had made it his personal duty to visit Sokka and Katara _at least_ once a month. After numerous visits, the siblings had decided to buy a house for him in Ba Sing Se as a surprise. That's where Aang was headed.

Reaching the small house, which was only a convenient five minute walk from the house the gang had shared, Aang knocked on the door. He had to wait merely a few seconds before it was thrust open, Hakoda's welcoming smile appearing.

"Aang! What a pleasant surprise. I was actually about to head over coincidentally."

Aang returned the smile as he bowed his head.

"Good morning Chief Hakoda, may I come in?"

The chief's face shifted a tad due to the formality, but nonetheless stepped aside to let the boy in. Aang thanked him and walked inside. Closing the door behind him, Hakoda guided Aang to sit down on the couch. Hakoda sat down in the armchair eyeing the Airbender. He could tell from the constant fiddling of his hands and the inability to keep his eyes locked on one object that something was troubling the young Avatar.

"Is there something wrong, Aang?"

Hearing his name seemed to snap him out of it, for Aang's face become focused and determined.

"No, sir. I'm sorry, I'm just nervous."

Hakoda leaned back in his chair, bringing a leg to rest on his knee while his hand reached up to his chin. He stared intently, giving Aang his undivided attention.

"Continue."

Aang took a deep breath. Despite his heart and mind racing he remained undeterred.

"Chief Hakoda, since I very first laid eyes on Katara I knew she was special. Soon after meeting her, I developed an instant crush on her. As we traveled together that year, that crush grew into love. The day she reciprocated my feelings was perhaps the greatest day of my life. We've been together for five years now and not a day goes by where I love her less. I understand that my duties as the Avatar at times take up the time I wish to spend with her, but I promise you I would never truly let my job take her place. Ever. I'm telling you all this because I wish to ask her to marry me, but not without your blessing."

Finishing his speech, Aang remained quiet. He kept complete eye contact with the man across from him the whole time. It didn't take more than seconds for Hakoda to stand up and walk up to him. Aang stood up as the chief placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Aang, there is not one man out there I would rather have as a son-in-law. You have my blessing, and my undying gratitude for making her so happy."

Aang could only smile as he bowed politely in front of the man. Hakoda softly smiled as he returned the gesture.

Aang left Hakoda's to head back to the house. As he entered he was met with Katara's curious eyes. She was reading a scroll, and had looked up when she heard the door open.

"There you are. Where'd you run off to?"

Aang quickly warped his brain for an answer. However, he could only spit out,

"Uh, out."

Katara's eyes narrowed as she placed the scroll down. She got up off the couch and began walking over to him with her arms crossed.

"Care to be more specific?"

Aang backed up against the door. How was he going to get himself out of this one? He still had a few more things he wanted to complete before asking her. Knowing that the last thing he wanted to do was anger her before proposing, he went with the truth.

"I went to visit your father."

This only peaked her curiosity more. She opened her mouth to ask, but Aang interrupted her.

"Katara, please don't ask. You have my word that you'll know everything soon. All I ask is for your patience. I know you hate having secrets kept from you, but please, please, please trust me."

Seeing how desperate and true he was Katara closed her mouth. She let out a rather forced hum of agreement. Aang hated upsetting her, but knew it would all pay off soon enough. To ease her conscious a bit he planted a chaste kiss on her cheek. This seemed to calm her down. She smiled up at Aang as she uncrossed her arms.

"You're lucky you're cute, Aang."

He could only smile wide, pleased he still had an effect on her after five years. She rolled her eyes at his triumph before giving him a kiss and going back to her scroll. Before leaving her to her reading Aang asked her one last question.

"Have you seen Sokka anywhere?"

Not bothering to look up she pointed her finger towards the door that lead out to the courtyard.

"Sparring with Suki. Last I checked, he was losing."

Aang nodded as he headed out. Just as Katara had said, Sokka was having a match against his wife. Aang guessed by the fact that since he was currently lying face-planted into the ground that he had just lost...again. Walking up to the couple he yelled a greeting. Seeing him, Suki folded her fans as Sokka got up to retrieve his sword that had flown out of his hand.

"Hey, Aang. Want to join? You can be on Sokka's team, he could use the help."

Aang shook his head as he laughed.

"No thanks, Suki. I was actually hoping to talk to him privately. If that's alright with you."

Suki nodded as Sokka came walking up. She gave him a kiss before turning and walking off. She couldn't help but laugh at her husband's confused and somewhat disappointed expression as she walked away.

"Aang wants to talk with you. I'm going to clean myself up."

Sokka waved as she entered the house. Turning to Aang, he sheathed his sword.

"What's up?"

Aang shifted from foot to foot. Seeing this, Sokka stopped fiddling with his sword.

"Aang?"

Aang scratched his head before speaking. He shyly looked up at Sokka.

"I, uh, asked your father for his blessing to marry Katara. He gave it. Are you okay with this?"

Sokka stared confused at Aang for a few seconds. He then wrapped his arm around Aang, grabbing him by the shoulder. He gave a rejoiced laugh as he pulled him close.

"Of course I'm okay with it! It's about time! Zuko and I were about to make bets as to when you were finally going to ask! Make sure you treat her well Aang...or else."

Sokka's expression scared Aang so much he froze completely. But just as quickly as the scowl had appeared, a wide grin and laughter soon replaced it.

"I'm just messing with you, buddy!"

Aang could only chuckle meekly along with Sokka's uncontrollable laughter.

Soon after telling Sokka, Aang made his way to complete his final step. Asking Sokka to borrow a picture of their mother and finding some nice incenses in a drawer, he made his way to the top of a hill at the back of the house. Reaching the top he sat himself down lotus style. Being as delicate as he could be he set down Kya's picture against a stone and then placed the incenses inside their holder. Using very little Firebending, he then lit the incenses and began to pay his respects.

By the time he returned to the house it was sundown. He very quietly tiptoed through the house as he returned the picture to Sokka's room. As he crept out from the room he came face to face with Katara. And she did not look happy.

"Aang, I've been trying to be patient with you, but now I'm getting tired of this! You've been avoiding me all day! I know you have your Avatar duties, but those didn't seem to stop you from visiting my dad, talking with Sokka, and going out to meditate for hours. It's like I'm the only person you don't want to be wi-"

Katara was cut off as Aang kissed her. Although he loved the sensation he got from it, this kiss was more or less to get her to stop talking and hear him out. Nonetheless it was still just as enjoyable and got the job done. Katara remained silent as Aang began to explain himself.

"Katara, I'm sorry I haven't been around much today, and I appreciate your patience...well, your patience up until a couple of seconds ago."

Katara blushed at his little teasing, but let him continue.

"I could go on and on about how much you mean to me and how much I care about you, but considering how late it's getting, I'd rather not keep you up till dawn next morning."

She giggled as Aang grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

"Anyway, I love you and always will. Not even till the day I die, but long after that. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do, Aang. And I feel the same way towards you. Unconditionally."

What Katara just said made Aang even more confident and determined in what he was about to do. Before he could chicken out, he got down on one knee in front of her. Her hands flew up to her mouth in surprise. Although she and Aang had talked about marriage before, she was never sure when he would actually pop the question.

"Katara, I love you and want us to spend the rest of our lives together. I promise to love and care for you as long as I live. Would you marry me?"

Aang pulled out the two beads and presented them to her. Seeing the beads caused her eyebrow to raise questionably. Aang smiled at her reaction.

"I know it's customary with the Water Tribes to present a betrothal necklace, but I could never ask you to replace your mother's. So I decided to make these beads as not replacements, but to add on. I hope you can accept them."

Katara couldn't form a single sentence. All she could do was wrap her arms tightly around Aang as she planted a passionate kiss on him. Gladly accepting the kiss, Aang returned the favor with equal enthusiasm. Despite air being his speciality, the Avatar and her eventually needed oxygen. They rested their foreheads together as Aang let out an airy chuckle.

"Sooo, is that a 'yes'?"

Katara laughed as she wrapped her arms tighter around him and rested her head on his chest.

"What do you think? Of course I'll marry you, Aang."

When Aang and Katara walked hand in hand through the door, everyone stopped and admired the two new additions to the Waterbender's necklace.


End file.
